Ensemble
by Darkiie
Summary: Neuf adolescents rebelles se voient renvoyer de leur lycée pour avoir frappé un élève. Profitant de leur temps libres pour sortir en boite, en soirée, boire, fumer, coucher. Ils n'obéissent plus à aucunes règles et font ce qu'ils veulent. Jusqu'au jour où leurs parents décident de les envoyer dans le seul lycée qui accepte de les prendre. Un internat pour adolescents rebelles.


Chapitre Un

 _Suna  
Villa des Namikaze  
Le 10/02/13  
A 1h36 du matin_

Suna, une ville animée où de nombreux touriste viennent nombreux chaque année. La nuit pourtant, la ville devenait des plus silencieuse et des plus sombre, tout devenais calme, seul le chant des hiboux était audible. La villa des Namikaze était cachée au tréfonds de la forêt, seul un sentier y menait. La villa était immense et des plus modernes, de dehors on aurait pu croire que la villa était tout ce qu'il y a de plus endormie, mais il en était tout autre.

Aucune lumière n'était allumé dans l'entrée, on pouvait tout de même voir des bouteilles d'alcool divers trainé par terre, certaines cassé en mille morceau, d'autres s'étaient tout simplement vidées sur le carrelage. Les escaliers menant à l'étage était recouvert par des cendres venant de multiple cigarettes ayant étaient fumé et laissé là.

A l'intérieur d'une des chambres une fumée opaque s'élevait dans l'air, venant de toute les cigarettes qui étaient en train d'être fumée, par les jeunes hommes qui y étaient, ou qu'y avaient étés laissé dans un cendrier et qui se consumaient lentement. De multiple bouteilles d'alcool, plus ou moins vides, se trouvaient encore aux quatre coins de la pièce. Des gémissements, partant du lit, s'élevaient dans la chambre, cela ne semblait pas déranger les autres occupants.

Ces gémissements étaient émis par deux noirauds, répondant aux noms de Sasuke Uchiwa et Neji Hyuga, ayant apparemment décidé de se sauter dessus sans attendre. Neji, nu et gémissant sous les bons soins de Sasuke, qui lui avait perdu son haut restant torse nu et le pantalon ouvert, qui semblait prendre grand plaisir à faire une gâterie au Hyuga, qui lui gémissait sans retenu semblant grandement apprécier. Un brun du nom de Kiba Inuzuka les rejoignit rapidement se collant au dos de Sasuke.

Dans un coin de la chambre près de la fenêtre deux brun, Shikamaru Nara et Shino Aburame, étaient tranquillement assis l'un à côté de l'autre, partageant un joint qu'ils venaient de rouler. Pas très loin d'eux était étalé de tous leurs longs Lee Rock et Choji Akimichi, semblant s'être effondrés après leur concours de : « Qui finirais le plus vite sa bouteille », qui se trouvaient être à moitiés pleines...

La porte menant à la salle de bain, relié à la chambre, avait été laissé entre-ouverte. De la vapeur s'échappant de la douche, où un blond et un rouquin s'embrassaient goulument sous le jet d'eau chaude, remplissait la pièce. Collé l'un à l'autre, Naruto Namikaze et Gaara no Sabaku, n'avaient pas du tout l'air de vouloir se lâcher, et les cris poussaient par leur trois amis sur le lit, les émoustillaient encore un peu plus.

Ces neuf adolescent s'étaient rencontrés au jardin d'enfant ou au collège, pour certains. Ils ne s'étaient plus passé une journée depuis, sans qu'ils ne se voient. Faisant les quatre-cent coups ensemble. Ils partageaient absolument tout, savaient tous les uns des autres, ils ne se cachaient rien. A 16-17 ans, ces neuf hommes avaient multipliés les renvois, tous les lycées savaient la réputation qu'ils avaient, et plus personnes ne les acceptaient.

Ils s'étaient fait renvoyés d'encore un lycée il y a un mois, pour avoir encore une fois frappé un élève qui avait eu le culot de s'en prendre au Hyuga, il l'avait amèrement regrettait. De plus, le fait qu'ils n'obéissent à aucunes règles n'avait pas joué en leurs faveurs...

Leurs parents ne savaient plus du tout quoi faire avec eux, totalement dérouté par leurs comportements. Ils n'avaient plus d'autorité sur leurs enfants et ces derniers ne se gênaient pas pour bien leur faire comprendre dès que l'occasion si prêtait.

Leur soirée continua ainsi jusqu'à l'aube, où les derniers encore debout finir par s'endormirent. Quelques petites heures plus tard, aux alentours de midi, ils furent tirés de leur sommeil par le cri, où on percevait très distinctement le prénom « Naruto », aigüe de la mère de ce dernier, qui venait de rentrer et n'était pas vraiment heureuse de retrouver sa maison dans cet état.

Le blondinet grommela quelque chose, par très heureux d'être réveillé par sa furie de mère, qui avait commencé à tambouriner à la porte, cacha son visage dans le cou de Sasuke, qui se trouvait collé à lui. Plusieurs grognements s'élevèrent dans la chambre, réveillée par les cris de Kushina. Naruto excédé par sa mère, se leva pas vraiment heureux, enfila vite fait un caleçon qu'il trouva par terre, et alla ouvrir la porte.

Il se retrouva face à sa mère comme il le pensait mais fut néanmoins surprit de se retrouver également face aux mères des autres garçons. Ces dernières c'étaient téléphoné pour savoir chez lequel ils avaient tous étaient, et elles s'étaient déplacer pour les ramener illico presto à la maison.

\- Vous avez 10 minutes pour vous préparer et descendre ! Déclara Kushina d'une voix sans appels, avant de tourner les talons et rejoindre le salon avec les autres femmes.

Naruto referma la porte, et décida de réveiller d'abord Choji, c'était le seul avec lequel il était sûr de ne pas se prendre son poing dans la figure. Choji est le gros nounours de la bande. De son mètre 90, il est le plus grand mais également le plus musclé de la bande. Gentil et doux comme tout, il peut se montrer extrêmement méchant si on sans prend à ses amis. Ces derniers se tournent toujours vers lui quand ils ne vont pas bien, Choji a toujours su comment les réconforter, chacun autant qu'ils sont. Adaptant sa façon de réconforter à la personne.

Naruto passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux du brun et l'appela doucement pour le réveiller. Une fois fait il lui demanda si il pouvait réveiller les autres car ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre, qu'aucun d'eux n'oseraient m'être son poing dans la figure de Choji. Ils étaient tout simplement incapables de lui faire le moindre mal.

Le brun, après avoir réclamé un baisé de la part de Naruto, se leva avec un mal de tête incroyable. Après que la pièce est un peu près arrêtée de bouger, il se dirigea vers le lit pour réveiller Kiba et Neji qui s'y trouvaient, pendant que Naruto allait prendre une douche rapide retirant au passage le caleçon qu'il avait mis un peu plus tôt, qui se trouvait être celui de Kiba.

Quand il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille, tout le monde était levé et un peu près réveillé. Ils c'étaient tous changé, avec les vêtements qu'ils avaient apportés en prévision la veille, seul Naruto n'était pas prêt. Il se dirigea donc vers son dressing, prenant un caleçon, il enleva sa serviette devant le regard des autres qui ne manquaient rien de la scène, et enfila le, dit, caleçon.

Sasuke et Neji le rejoint alors. Ce premier ce colla à son dos, embrassant son épaule en signe de bonjour, donnant son avis sur les habits que Neji choisissait pour le blond. Ce dernier fut donc habillé, au bout de quelques minutes, d'un marcel bleu électrique, d'un slim noir, lui moulant les fesses à merveille selon Gaara qui s'en était mêlé, aimant voir le blondinet dans ce pantalon. Il mit ensuite des converses s'accordant parfaitement à sa tenue, et pour compléter le tout il ajouta plusieurs bracelets de différentes couleurs.

Ils sortirent alors, enfin, de la chambre pour se diriger vers le salon où leurs mères les attendaient. Ce ne fut pas des sourires doux et des « bien dormit mon chéri ? » qui les accueillirent dans la pièce mais bien un froid polaire. Un silence de glace régna, les garçons suivirent leurs mères jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour rentrer chez eux. Naruto se retrouva donc seul devant sa mère, Kushina, qui lui ordonna de s'assoir d'une voie colérique, prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment.

Il obéit sans rechigner, ayant bien trop mal à la tête pour objecter quoi que ce soit. De longues minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Kushina apporta tout de même un verre d'eau et une aspirine à son fils, ayant un peu pitié de lui. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors, un homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Naruto mais en plus vieux. Minato Namikaze venait de rentrer suite à un appel de sa femme qui lui avait expliqué la situation. Ce fut donc la mine sévère qu'il se planta à côté de Kushina, faisant face à Naruto.

Naruto entendait déjà les cris et les réprimandes, il avait tellement l'habitude en ce moment. Ce fut donc avec ennuie qu'il regarda ses parents, mais ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Sa mère se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en jetant des petits coups d'œil à Minato, ce dernier avait l'air de chercher ses mots. Cette réaction inhabituelle de ses parents, fit froncer les sourcils à Naruto. Qu'est ce qui allait donc, encore, lui tomber dessus ?

\- Naruto, ta mère et moi t'avons trouvé un nouveau lycée, à Konoha, il s'agit d'un internat pour garçon, nous t'y avons inscrit. Tu pars lundi.

Naruto pali soudainement suite à la révélation de son père. Sa mère se senti obligé de rajouter tout de même voyant son fils se décomposer.

\- Naruto, mon chéri, les garçons seront également là-bas, et c'est pour ton bien que nous faisons ça. Nous ne voulons pas que tu foutes en l'air tes études. Comprend-nous.

Elle se foutait de lui ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et encore heureux que ses amis y soit également inscrit sinon ils auraient toujours pu rêver pour qu'il y mette les pieds. Et puis de toute façon ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se fassent renvoyer. Mais ce n'était certainement pas pour ça qu'il allait y aller avec le sourire, oh ça non. Il avait le week-end pour dissuader ses parents de l'envoyer là-bas. Ils n'allaient certainement pas lui pourrir ses vacances improvisées.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu partes lundi, tu es privé de sorti et je t'interdis d'inviter qui que ce soit. Va dans ta chambre maintenant.

Ce fut donc avec un regard noir dirigé vers son père qu'il quitta le salon pour sa chambre. Il changea ses draps souillés, avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur son lit, la tête dans les coussins qui étaient encore imprégné de l'odeur de Neji. Naruto se dit qu'ils devraient les appeler, mais pas maintenant là il ne voulait que dormir et rien d'autre. Ce fut donc presque avec soulagement qu'il rejoint les bras de Morphée.

Le week-end, qui suivit la révélation, ce passa dans une ambiance tendu et glacial. Les cris se firent entendre de nombreuse fois, Naruto leur faisait payer leur décision. Il ne voulait pas y aller et ça, Kushina et Minato eurent le temps de bien l'assimiler pendant ce week-end. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Naruto, ils ne cédèrent pas, il devrait rejoindre cet internat lundi, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Mais il n'y avait pas que lui qui menait la vie dure à ses parents. Sasuke, lui, était, pendant tout le week-end, resté dans un silence glacial. Il se contentait de regards particulièrement noirs, ou affichait tout simplement un visage neutre. Il n'avait donc plus dit un mot, depuis que ses parents lui avaient parlé, surtout que l'internat en question était celui où se trouvait déjà son frère, Itachi. Sa mère était particulièrement triste de le voir comme ça, mais elle c'était juré de ne pas céder, elle resta donc sur ses positions.

Et ce fut pareil pour tous les autres, Neji et Shikamaru, eux, avaient décidés de rester cloitrer dans leurs chambres, ne sortant que pour manger, et encore, à grand renfort de cris de leurs mères. Gaara, lui avait fait le mur le dimanche chez Kiba, après une dispute avec son père, il avait donc décidé d'aller se détendre dans les bras du brun, qui, lui n'y avait vu aucune opposition, bien au contraire. Mais quand leurs mères se rendirent compte qu'ils leurs avaient désobéit, ce fut une toute autre affaire. Surtout que les deux garçons semblaient se foutre éperdument de leurs cris.

Lee était resté tout comme Choji affalé sur le canapé à regarder la télé ou à jouer aux jeux vidéo, ce qui n'avait, bien évidemment pas plus à leurs mères. Quant à Shino, il avait fait comme Sasuke montrant qu'il n'était pas d'accord par des regards noirs, mais lui avait tout de même ouvert la bouche une fois, mais il c'était montré cassant, glacial et abject envers ses parents.

Ils étaient donc encore plus imbuvables quand temps normal. Leurs parents n'en pouvaient plus, ils étaient à bout. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'ils virent arriver lundi matin. Loin de se douter qu'ils auraient bien du mal à les emmener jusqu'à l'école.

Voilà le premier chapitre, dite moi ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
